the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Bliss
Background Lightning Bliss was a pegasus pony long before she ever joined The Rift Cafe, being a fan of the Generation 1 series since she was a little filly. She was made with those large ears and odd lion-like tail from the very beginning. She changed her OC into an alicorn later on after special events that took place into her life that she felt the need to express that into her OC. After investing her time and artwork to others whom requested it, she soon, later on, started up the Lightning Bliss Show, after she felt the need to express herself about the MLP:FiM series through her own imagery, and animation capabilities. After the release of her first episodes, she contacted DrWolf in the hopes to do a collab with him one day, where she was than invited to The Rift Cafe after showing her abilities in animation and editing in 2014. Lightning Bliss has a nasty tendency to use alicorn magic recklessly since she doesn't know how to control it. It's not uncommon that she'll crash into other ponies channels by traveling on rainbow magic, usually harming herself if she tries to push her limits in spell casting. It's not unusual she'll be walking along the Rift Cafe hallway to find talented unicorns or alicorns (if there) to help teach her to control her magic. Needless to say she and her teachers are in for some rough and hilarious magical mishaps. Then sometime around 2015, after the fall of the Second Rift, Lightning Bliss joined the Secret Rift Cafe, calling it her new home in regards to the brony analysis community. However, after a few comlications in the Rift Cafe, Lightning felt it was time to move shop, and joined a new dimension adjacent to the Cafe known as the Secret Rift. The Secret Rift not being so much as a secret but more like named after it's founder Secret Dreamer. Personality Her blissful personality and smiles of seeing the rainbows keep her going in her reviews and collabing with others, and she takes great joy in working alongside others. She likes a new challenge, and she will take the time to learn a new spell when she can, whether it be from a hesitant choice like Aeon, but also a very tough one like Firebrand. Her famous trait is that she is very intolerant of being referred to as 'cute', 'young', or anything similar. She responds to this negatively because she deals with it on a regular basis, as it causes people to never take her seriously. She responds by magic discharges that can cause chaos, or she can end up harming more than she wishes. She is also emotionally fragile as she can be easy to scare and make cry, yet deep down, she can be very powerful. The Flight of Blight Saga After failed attempt after failed attempt, Lightning Bliss realized she was fed up. She was sick of it all, and performed a spell that would remove her horn and make her the pegasus she was born as. Instead, her spell backfired and instead split her into her normal self and the notorious Thunder Blight. This alter-ego possessed all magical potential of Lightning Bliss, however she did not inherit her easygoing personality. But rather she had a psychotic-like personality and began to take over Lightning Bliss' channel, with the intent of taking over the entire Rift. Eventually, Thunder reveals that she appears more powerful than her good counterpart, because she does not hold back. She explains that Lightning Bliss is fearful that she may scare off others if she shows her true power. Finally, other reviews give Lightning Bliss the support needed to defeat Thunder Blight and get her channel. She does this with a beam struggle and pours her rainbow-ness into it, pretty much destroying Thunder due to her being non-coloured. Trivia * When Bliss first started her channel it was originally listed as EDK180 or EDK Productions. It started out as a channel to host her animation portfolios and videos of her pet rats! * Lightning Bliss watched the very first My Little Pony movie known as "Escape from Midnight Castle" almost three times a day since she was 5yrs old! * In Dec 14th, 2013, Lightning Bliss was married to her loving Trekkie husband. Who ironically she met, not through the Brony communities, but from her favorite game: "Aliens vs. Predator 2"! * Though she may be small, she has a huge family! Lightning Bliss is the third daughter out of six children, having two elder sisters, two younger brothers and her baby sister. Three of her siblings have children of their own, with a total of two nieces and four nephews! Not including her step brothers and their kids!!! * Aside from MLP:FiM, Lightning Bliss also is a huge Alien and Predator fan. She also enjoys watching Star Trek with her husband, The Walking Dead and The Big Bang Theory * Rats are her favorite pets, and Blissy films them from time to time on a sub series called 'Rat Cam'. * EDK stands for Extremely Dangerous Kritter. * Lightning Bliss appeared as a contestant on episode 10 of the brony game show "My Little Millionaire", where she won 32,000 bits. * Lightning Bliss is a fan of Twilight Sparkle and is might have some similarities from her, from flash cards and taking notes to understanding the magic of friendship, althrough she might try to protect her friends like her and try to control vast magical power (ESPECIALLY FOR THE LOVE OF HER HUSBAND (who is a frost demon) AND THE HECK TO SAVE HER FRIENDS NO MATTER WHAT) * His ponysona's nephew's name is Tender Star See Also * Lightning Bliss's Dimension (Fictional Location) Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/e1d2k DeviantArt: http://edk180.deviantart.com/ EDK Productions: http://emilyreddragon.wix.com/edkanimator Gallery Category:Alphabetical Category:Alicorn OC Category:Female Category:Pegasus OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Artists